


Snowy Saucer Spins

by devoosha



Series: Klancemas 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klancemas 2019, M/M, Sledding, Snowy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Lance and Keith go sledding with friends.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klancemas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559779
Kudos: 53
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	Snowy Saucer Spins

**Author's Note:**

> Klancemas Day #6 Prompt - Sledding

**Snowy Saucer Spins**

“We can cross one thing off my list already!” Lance said, his voice vibrating from excitement.

“It’s cold out.”

“Keith,” Lance explained in his most patient voice. “I am from _Miami_. You are from _here_ ,” he said, pointing down at the floor. “You should be cold-blooded enough that this won’t seem cold to you. I am the hot-blooded one, and if I’m willing to go outside, you should be too.”

“I don’t know if any of that should insult me, or what?”

“It’s not an insult, my grumpy little bear,” Lance said, ignoring the lift of one of Keith’s thick eyebrows. 

“It still sounds like one,” Keith said, crossing his arms. “And that better not be on the table as a term of endearment for me?”

“Then get out of hibernation mode and let’s go outside!” Lance exclaimed. “You haven’t been outside all week!”

“Your talent for exaggeration boggles my mind. I went outside in the freezing snow the other morning. I’ve been to class every day except the day we were snowed in. And I went to the store yesterday. How much more time can I spend outside?”

“None of that was fun,” Lance protested, then hastily added, “I mean, the going to class stuff wasn’t fun. The other morning was certainly fun.” He grinned at the blush that promptly covered Keith’s cheeks. “And I appreciate you went to the store,” he added, gesturing around the room at the Christmas decorations Keith surprised him with. “But this is gonna be fun!”

“Where are we going?”

“Hunk said there’s a great big hill a couple of miles from campus. He even said he’d drive.”

“Who’s all going?” 

“Hunk and Allura. Pidge refused. James said no, too. Something about a video project he needs to finish. You like Hunk and Allura. It’ll be alright.”

Keith did like both of them, especially Hunk. Everyone liked the friendly and sweet Hunk. Allura was okay. A little aloof, but friendly enough, though any animosity Keith felt toward her was from the mistaken belief that Lance was chasing her at the beginning of the semester. 

“If you want, I’ll go.”

“Yes!” Lance yelled, grabbing Keith and lifting him for a little spin. 

* * *

A great big hill turned out to be a slight misnomer. It was…a decent sized hill. Keith didn’t think it would be huge. This area of Michigan was full of gentle rolling hills, not mountains. Still, the hill was respectable and would probably make for good sledding. They weren’t the only ones who thought that, apparently, because there were at least a dozen people on the slope already.

The four of them piled out of Hunk’s car and Hunk retrieved the plastic saucers he bought out of the trunk. He found four cheap ones at the Walmart. Cheap ones, but at least they were large. Each of them took one and trudged through the already foot-trodden path up the side of the hill.

Lance's sparkling eyes, flushed cheeks, and huge smile showed how excited he was. “This looks so much fun!” he said, watching the other sledders on the hill as they slid past.

“I keep forgetting you’ve never done this before,” Allura said in her accented and musical voice.

“I’ve seen it on movies and TV, of course. It always looked fun, but it looks better in person!”

“Wait until you’re soaked through and freezing,” Keith muttered.

Lance put his arm around Keith’s shoulder. “No no no. Grumpy bear needs to go back into his cave. Bring out happy bear for me, ok?”

Keith turned his head to meet Lance’s eyes. He could see the pleading through the excitement. He wanted Lance to have fun. Just because Keith was jaded about winter didn’t mean he should spoil it for his new boyfriend. Lance was right, he should be happy. He was getting to spend the afternoon with Lance.

He smiled, pleased at the way Lance reacted – his cheeks flushed darker and he planted a kiss on Keith’s cold cheek. “There’s my happy bear.”

At the top of the hill, they waited in the informal line for their turn. “You know what to do, Lance?” Hunk asked.

“Sit and go?” he asked.

“Sort of. I can give you a push the first time. I think the first couple of times down, you should just sit and hold on,” Hunk suggested, glancing at Keith.

“I agree,” Keith said. “You can slide on your belly later when you’re used to it.”

With a shout, which surprised Keith, Allura ran toward the edge and landed on her belly to slide down the slope on her saucer. Keith laughed at Lance’s expression. “Yeah, I think I’ll sit the first time,” Lance said.

They took their saucers to the edge and Hunk instructed Lance to sit cross-legged on the saucer. “Make sure to hold onto the handles,” Hunk cautioned. “Don’t let go, or you’ll fall off.” Lance gripped the handles tightly with his mittened hands. Keith pulled Lance’s hat down more firmly on his head and Lance gave him a grateful look. “If you fall off,” Hunk said, getting a squeak from Lance, “Get out of the way as fast as you can. You don’t want someone to hit you.” Lance nodded, settling himself more firmly on the saucer.

Hunk bent over and with a big heave, shoved Lance off the edge. His shriek did something to Keith. For some reason, Lance’s wail of terror warmed his heart, because behind the terror, he could hear the laugh in the yell. Sledding suddenly seemed like the most fun thing in the world, because he could hear how much fun Lance was having as he flew down the hill.

Without another thought, Keith sat down and let Hunk push him. Memories rushed through his head as the wind rushed through his hair. Tearing down a hill back home with Shiro – the both of them on a wooden sled which belonged to their grandfather. The thrill of the plummet and the buzz from the cold caressing the cheeks. The freeze of tears teased out from the wind. The pumping of the heart and adrenaline as you flew down, trees rushing past on each side. An involuntary shriek escaped from his lips – and a heartfelt laugh that hadn’t bubbled from his chest in the longest time.

It felt like the rush of kissing Lance the first time.

Not as sweet as kissing Lance, but the same sort of rush.

The hill was not large enough for a long slide. It was over in a few seconds, and he almost crashed into Lance at the bottom. He rolled off the saucer in time to avoid a collision. Now, covered with snow, he sat up and looked at Lance. He looked like a kid, especially the way he bounced up off the saucer. “That was amazing, Keith!”

Keith laughed, “It was!”

Lance put out his hand and helped Keith up and they dodged to the side in time to avoid Hunk sliding to the foot of the hill. Allura was already halfway up the hill, walking up with someone none of them knew, but seemed to be charming the pretty sophomore.

With more energy, the three of them trailed after Allura and the young man back up to the top. While waiting in line again, Keith got a mischievous idea and told Hunk not to worry – he’d give Lance the push he needed for his next trip down the hill.

Lance eagerly sat down on his saucer, looking quite the expert now, and gripped the handles. “Push me, my little bear!” he ordered. 

Keith chuckled, bending enough to whisper in Lance’s ear, “Just for that…” and before Lance could react, Keith pushed him towards the edge on his sled, but before releasing him, Keith pulled his hands to the side, sending Lance on a spin down the mountain, instead of straight down.

The resulting shriek was music to his ears and he watched Lance fly down, spinning out of control and holding on for dear life. He didn’t make it far and spun out to the side landing face down in the snow. By the time he flailed about and was able to sit up, it was to see Hunk and Keith flying by him on the slope, laughing as they passed him.

“You’re gonna pay for that, grumpy bear!” Lance yelled as he tried to run down the rest of the slope toward Keith. 

Keith sprang off his sled and tried to run, but Hunk stopped him. “Oh no, you take your punishment,” Hunk said, laughing as Keith struggled in his grip.

“Hunk!” Keith pleaded. “No!”

“Only fair,” Hunk said placidly, barely making an effort to hold on to Keith. He let go in time for Lance to catch up to them, drop his saucer, and tackle Keith into the snow. They fell to the ground, both yelling and laughing at the same time.

“Betrayed by my own boyfriend!” Lance choked out between his giggles. He sat on top of Keith, who sunk into the snow and couldn’t find purchase with hands or feet to help knock Lance off him. Lance gathered snow in his hands and held the half-made snowball above Keith. Keith put up his hands, sputtering out protests, which Lance ignored. With an evil laugh, Lance smushed the handfuls of snow in Keith’s face.

“Aaaahhhhhhh!” Keith yelled, scraping the snow off his face and out of his eyes. He wanted to be angry, but he suddenly became hyper-aware of Lance straddling him. Once his eyes cleared, the happy expression hovering above him melted his anger as the snow melted in his hair. God, Lance was beautiful like this. How could Keith ever think sledding was stupid? Not if it put this smile on this beautiful sunshine boy’s face. 

Mittened hands grabbed Lance’s jacket and pulled him down abruptly, getting a small yelp from the boy which Keith muffled quickly with his lips. Lance’s lips were cold, as was the nose pressed against Keith’s cheek, but his mouth soon warmed with mingled breaths and heated tongues. 

“Uh, guys? We’re in the way,” Hunk said diffidently, but they ignored him. “Guys?”

* * *

“That was so fun!” Lance exclaimed as he pulled on a sweatshirt over his long sleeved t-shirt. He’d already donned his sweatpants and big wooly socks – all after a long, hot shower. Keith sat on his bed, holding a mug of hot chocolate and covered with the blue fleece blanket he’d found the day before.

“It was,” Keith agreed. “Cold, but fun.”

“Thanks for humoring me,” Lance said, pulling his sweatshirt into place. “I get to cross something off our list already! We’re not even to our one week anniversary!” With a smile, Lance bent over his desk and made a show of crossing out the item on his wish list. Then he grabbed his own mug of hot chocolate made by Keith and joined Keith under the blanket. “You’re still cold.”

“The heat’s not really working today.”

“I was kind of kidding about you being cold-blooded, but I think I’m right.”

Keith sent him a half-hearted glare, at which Lance merely grinned. “I’m not cold-blooded.”

Lance hummed and sipped on his drink. “What shall we watch tonight?”

“Let’s binge some _South Park_ ,” Keith suggested.

“That’s not very Christmassy,” Lance said.

Keith shrugged. “It’s almost always set in snow. Close enough.”

Lance laughed. “Ok. It’s been ages since I’ve watched.”

They snuggled close together and Keith navigated to the show on his Hulu app. “You know,” he said before he hit play, “I thought sledding would be pretty lame, but I had a great time. Thanks.”

Lance looked at him, his eyes sparkling in the glow of the Christmas lights. “Thank you,” he said. “You really know how to make me feel better.”

Keith’s gaze dipped down for a brief moment, toward his steaming mug, but he quickly lifted it again. “That’s all I want to do. Make you happy.”

“Same.” Lance leaned forward and kissed him on the side of the mouth. “You had a little chocolate there,” he said, then slid himself down enough to put his head on Keith’s shoulder. “Play on, my little bear,” he said. 

Smiling, Keith pressed play on his computer and rested his own cheek against Lance’s slightly damp hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off a memory I have of sledding with my cousin and brother one winter in the northern woods of Michigan. My brother was the one to push us down on those cheap plastic saucers, and do that spin move. It was so thrilling even though the hill wasn't very large. I don't think either of us made it all the way to the bottom of the hill when we were spun like that. 
> 
> As always, find me on Tumblr at devooshawrites


End file.
